


Won't Get You, Won't Get Me

by AsteroidMiyoko



Category: Bumblebee - Fandom, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Rough Sex, Spark Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteroidMiyoko/pseuds/AsteroidMiyoko
Summary: After a battle Charlie and Bumblebee need each other.Explicit.





	Won't Get You, Won't Get Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoukaiYume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiYume/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to YoukaiYume, who drew the wonderful picture that inspired this! https://pillowfortmedia.s3.amazonaws.com/froala_pics/9fe4486d489c_BB_Smut_desperate.jpg

"Get me those clamps!" Ratchet shouted, trying with moderate success to staunch the flow of energon from Jazz's system with his hands.

He'd been hit in the abdomen with a beam sword, and had just managed to stagger back through the ground bridge before collapsing on the floor of Omega One. The strike had severed one of his main fuel tubes.

"Hey, Ratchet, how's… how's it going down there…" Jazz choked out. His frame shook with ragged breaths.

Charlie, clamps in hand, quickly climbed up on to the operating table.

Ratchet pulled the leaking tubes out as much as he dared, to give her better access. "There! Hurry!"

She applied the clamps just as Jazz's optics were starting to dim, and slowly the readouts on the diagnostic screen levelled out. They were worryingly low, but at least they'd stopped dropping for now.

Ratchet yanked over what looked like an IV, and connected it to the port on the back of Jazz's head. Once he was sure it was secured, he flicked a small switch, and liquid energon began to trickle into Jazz's body. The weakened bot soon entered a state of recharge.

Careful not to disturb him, Charlie climbed back down off of the table.

"That was too close." she murmured.

Ratchet huffed out a breath. "Don't lose focus yet, we don't know what state the others are in."

~~~~~

_CRASH_

Bulkhead's shoulder slammed into the rock as he narrowly dodged a shot from Nacelle's gun. 

"Dammit-" he strafed to the right and took aim-

Managing to hit the seeker in their leg just as they started to change to their alt-form. Nacelle hit the ground hard, cursing and twisting around to take another shot.

"Don't move." a voice from over Bulkhead's shoulder called out. He froze.

A laser hit the con in the head before they could even get their finger on the trigger. 

"Wish you'd stop doing that." Bulkhead ground out, as Nacelle fell.

Arcee lowered her gun. "No you don't."

~~~~~

Prowl quickly reassessed the battlefield and his comrades' conditions. Six cons down, two to go. Jazz and Windblade: out of commission. 

Closest target: 6 o'clock.

Crouched behind an outcropping, he listened for their approach.

Wait…

Wait…

Now.

_BANG_

His shot echoed through the desert. Frenzy sank to the ground, smoke pouring from the hole in his chest.

~~~~~

"Bumblebee!" Elita shouted.

Bumblebee's hand flew to his neck. He hadn't been quick enough- Sunstorm had caught him with the edge of his blade, severing some of the delicate cables.

"There's more where that came from!" Sunstorm gloated, waving the sword around tauntingly as he towered over the smaller bot.

Bee shook his head.

[I don't think so.]

"And why is that?"

[My boss is finished repairing her gun.]

"Wh-" Sunstorm froze, electricity arcing over his torso before he collapsed.

Elita powered down her rifle and she and Bee wasted no time as they hurried over to Optimus, who was slumped against the cliff face.

[Is he-]

"He'll be ok." Elita assured, clicking on her coms. "We need a ground bridge now!"

Raf's shaking voice came over the speaker. "Just a minute, I'm making repairs. One of the con missles hit Omega One."

"Raf, are you ok?" Elita asked, as calmly as she could. "Is everyone ok?"

Beside her, Bee vibrated with anger, a low humming coming from his radio.

"Some injuries," Raf replied, "but we're ok. Just…stay safe for a few more minutes."

"Understood."

Elita moved to click off the com, but paused.

"Raf, we'll be home soon. All of us."

A sigh could be heard on the other end.

"Good."

~~~~~

It was only the desire not to leave Optimus and Elita alone that motivated Bee to stay put, but as soon as the ground bridge activated, he rushed through. Immediately his senses were assaulted by the smell of dust, of ozone, of energon, and he scanned the area frantically. The main room had been turned into a med bay, with Jazz and Windblade hooked up to diagnostic computers on berths, and Ratchet running a scanner over the other bots as they limped in.

[Where is she?!]

Ratchet didn't look up from where he was examining a gash on Nautica's leg, but he motioned to the back of the room.

"She's being repaired. Don't interrupt."

When the Decepticons attacked, they had managed to fire a missile that hit close enough to Omega One that it damaged the east wall of the building. A piece of rebar caught Charlie in the arm. She'd quickly wrapped it in a piece of cloth as she helped the others with repairs, but at some point Memo had demanded that she let him take a look.

Sure enough, Charlie was sat on a storage container, arm outstretched as Memo tended to a deep, trickling, gash. He had prepared some sort of thin metal with a wire attached to it, and he pressed it through one side of her torn skin and into the other. Charlie's eyes squeezed shut, her other hand flying up to her mouth to catch the pitiful sound she made.

Bee froze. They were close enough in proximity now that he could feel faintly the emotions she was projecting. _pain anger worry gratitude_

Quickly, carefully, he made his way over to where they sat, and knelt down as Memo finished the repairs and tied off the wire. 

"Oh good," Memo said as he packed up the human medical supplies and went to help the others, "Maybe you get her to stop for a minute before she exacerbates that wound again."

[C…]

Charlie's eyes flew open. "Bee!" She jumped up from the container, and flung her uninjured arm around Bee's neck. "I- I couldn't listen to all of the transmissions and I didn't know if you-" She cut herself off with a shake of her head.

_relief love relief love_

Bee's own fear and anger were fading, but it was quickly being replaced by a sort of desperation that he had trouble naming. And it wasn't just him; he could feel it coming from the small body clutching him close.

"Bee, I-"

[I know. I've got you.]

~~~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~~~

Lifting Charlie up, Bee slipped out of the main room, moving as quickly as he could down the hall until they reached the closest unused storage room. He slammed his hand down on the entry panel, and the door slid open. Once inside, he keyed the lock, and crowded Charlie up against the closest wall. 

Taking care with her injured arm, he held her securely in place with one hand, and slipped the other under her shirt to press against her flushed skin. His optics roved over her body; he drank in the sight of her, safe and whole and beautiful.

Bee had always been fond of using their spark-connection to tease her, to send her little jolts of interest that had her rushing into his arms at the end of a long day in the lab. Likewise, she enjoyed sending him mental images of the two of them together in various configurations and locations around Omega One. But now, the _rush_ of white-hot desperation she was radiating caused him to tremble in her grasp. That combined with the feeling of wetness already soaking her shorts, and Bee's lower plate was quickly sliding open.

Charlie scrambled to undo the button on her shorts, and managed to get one leg out of them and her panties before Bee took over, wrenching her clothes down to bunch up over one boot. Something tore, but Charlie didn't seem to notice or care. She wrapped her legs around Bee's waist, as much as she could, and he lined up against her, tension in every line of his body. As always, he paused, searching her face.

She looked back at him; he could tell he was seeing his helm with one damaged antenna, the countless scratches, the deep gouge in his neck. She reached up with shaking hands to cradle his face, eyes pricking with tears, as a complicated emotion rolled from her.

Desperate to force the battle from Charlie's mind, Bee pushed forward, sliding half-way inside her in one motion.

"Fuck!" she choked out.

Static poured from Bee's radio as he absorbed the wave of sensation that burst from Charlie from the sudden fullness. His legs gave out, they sank to the floor, and Bee tucked Charlie under himself, bracing on his arm so as not to crush her. When Charlie hooked her foot around his hip with an impatient whine, he begin to move.

Bee tried to go carefully, slowly, in deference to the limitations of their physical compatibility, but Charlie turned her head and _bit_ one of the sensitive wires on his inner wrist, and Bee's hips stuttered, his spark flaring within his chest. He hit something deep inside her, making her arch up with a wordless cry. Immediately he made to pull away, to make sure he hadn't hurt her, but Charlie grabbed his side plates with surprising strength.

"Do that again."

[Are you-]

" _Please_ , Bee!"

He slid a hand under her, which changed the angle to one that allowed him to go deeper, and snapped his hips forward. And then again, and again. Each thrust rocked Charlie's body backwards, pulling wonderful sounds from her as the pleasure built low in her belly. Somehow, she opened further and further to him, and all at once Bee felt his hips hit the back of Charlie's thighs. She shook with the effort of accepting him, her breath came in short whimpering gasps, and it looked like she would fly apart at any moment. Bee could feel his spark repsonding, pushing against the confines of his chassis, electricity racing along his circuits.

Charlie raised trembling hands to palm Bee's chest plate. The seam of it immediately opened to her, and she stroked the pulsing spark gently with the tips of her fingers.

She lifted her lips to Bee's spark; he couldn't hear what she said as her feather soft pressure moved across it, but the meaning reverberated through his wires.

 _You're mine, and I won't let them take you from me._ Tears rolling down into her hair, she placed an open-mouthed kiss on the very center of his spark, and then-

All at once, Bee's spark _exploded_. Tendrils reached out, licking across Charlie's skin and she screamed, blue light pulsing in her eyes. Bee's arms came up to crush her tightly against him as he shook with the force of his overload, and he was just barely aware of listing to the side before he offlined.

~~~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~~~

Long minutes later, Bee came back online, arms still loosely around Charlie. At some point she'd managed to completely remove her clothes, and she lay stretched out against him, tracing lazy symbols into his plates.

They seemed familiar somehow.

Bee ran a finger up and down her spine, enjoying the way she shivered and her soft human skin made a little dotted pattern along his route.

With a breathy giggle, she looked up at him, and her eyes…

Her eyes shone.


End file.
